


The Pigeon

by celestialteapot



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Short, internet inspired, silly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4716020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialteapot/pseuds/celestialteapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal has a mishap with a pigeon and asks for Will's assistance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pigeon

Will was part-way through spooning dog food into a bowl when his cell phone rang. “Hello?”

“Hello, Will. I hope I’m not disturbing you.”

“No, not at all.” Hearing Hannibal’s voice, Will smiled. “I was just uh...feeding the dogs.”

“I was wondering if you could assist me with something.”

Curious now, Will moved his cell. “Sure. What do you need?”

“...it would be easier if I explained in person."

“Oh. Okay. er...well, you’re free to come by.” Winston bumped his thigh and whined, Will shushed him. “Whatever you need, I’m sure I can help.”

“Thank you, Will. I’ll be over shortly.”

Just under an hour later, Will heard the car arriving outside. He walked to the door, letting the dogs out and watched as Hannibal carefully retrieved a small cardboard box from the passenger seat.

“What’s in the box?”

Hannibal placed the box carefully down on the kitchen table. Curiously, Will opened the box to find a dark brown paint splattered pigeon huddled in the corner.<

“What…?”

“I was spray painting the fence, I startled a pigeon which...startled me.”

“And you reflectively pulled the trigger?”

“Yes.”

They looked down at the pigeon. Will bit his lip to keep the smile from his face.

“It isn’t funny, Will.”

“It is a bit.” He caught Hannibal’s eye and they both began to laugh. “What do you want me to do with it?”

“I don’t know,” Hannibal admitted.

“I guess we could wash it. Er...what type of paint was it?”

“Wax sealant.”

An hour later, there was a very unhappy pigeon drying off in Will’s kitchen and two very satisfied men tangled together on the sofa.

“I think you should spray paint pigeons more often.” Will shifted so his head was rested against Hannibal’s chest.

Hannibal stroked Will’s hair. “I’m not sure the local pigeon population would approve.”

“Probably not.” Will agreed. “But if this is the result.” Hannibal’s stroking moved lower until Will was virtually purring and the pigeon was all but forgotten until the next morning when Will discovered just what a disgruntled pigeon could do it a kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a [true Mumsnet post](http://www.mumsnet.com/Talk/mumsnet_classics/1465377-To-throw-water-over-a-pigeon-Ive-just-spray-painted) (linked on Buzzfeed) about one mother's accidental pigeon painting.


End file.
